Some all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are provided with a cargo box to provide additional cargo space. To provide easy access to the cargo space provided by the cargo box, some cargo boxes are provided with a tailgate at a rear thereof that can be opened or closed.
In order to keep the tailgate closed, various types of latches have been provided. However, there is a chance that a person closing the tailgate could forget to fasten the latches. As a result, the tailgate could open during operation of the ATV.
Therefore there is a need for a tailgate arrangement that automatically locks the tailgate in position when it is closed.